1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display, and more particularly to a thin-film transistor, a liquid crystal display panel, and a thin-film transistor manufacturing method.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), are a commonly used electronic device, which possesses advantages including low power consumption, reduced size, and light weight, and have widely attracted the attention of users. A liquid crystal display generally comprises an array substrate. The array substrate comprises a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) arranged in an array. The quality of the TFTs directly affects the quality of a liquid crystal display panel. A conventional thin-film transistor comprises a channel layer that is direct contact engagement with a source electrode and a drain electrode so that the contact impedance between the channel layer and the source is relatively great and the contact impedance between the channel layer and the drain electrode is also relatively great, whereby the liquid crystal display requires a relatively large drive voltage and has an enlarged power consumption.